1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method for transferring data across devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method for transferring data across mobile terminals using Near Field Communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Recently, mobile terminals have been configured to transfer files to other mobile terminals. For example, mobile terminals have been configured to transfer files to another mobile terminal via Bluetooth pairing or Android Beam.
Bluetooth technology enables mobile terminals to pair with each other. The pairing process is triggered either by a specific request from a user of one mobile terminal to pair with another mobile terminal, or triggered automatically when connecting to a service requires the identity of the mobile terminal for security reasons. The pairing of mobile terminals through Bluetooth technology typically requires user interaction for confirming the identity of the devices to be paired. When mobile terminals are paired through Bluetooth technology, the paired mobile terminals create a link key to be shared with each other. This link key may be used to authenticate mobile terminals attempting to connect via Bluetooth technology. When mobile terminals are paired, the mobile terminals may transfer files between each other by using a specific application that permits a user to select files to transfer and to select a mobile terminal to which to transfer the selected files. Depending on the configuration of the receiving mobile terminal, a user of the receiving mobile terminal may have to accept the file transfer from the transferring mobile terminal.
Android Beam is a capability built into Android-based mobile terminals that enables proximity-based interaction between mobile terminals (e.g., peer-to-peer data exchange between Android-powered mobile terminals). For example, Android Beam enables files to be transferred from one mobile terminal to another mobile terminal by touching the mobile terminals together. Android Beam relies on Near Field Communication (NFC) capabilities of mobile terminals and works only when the mobile terminals are in close proximity to one another (e.g., less than or equal to approximately 4 inches). To transfer files using Android Beam, both the transferring mobile terminal and the receiving mobile terminal must be configured for NFC. To share information displayed on a transferring mobile terminal, the transferring mobile terminal and the receiving mobile terminal are brought in close proximity to each other. When the transferring mobile terminal and the receiving mobile terminal are brought in close proximity to each other, the transferring mobile terminal prompts the user to share the information via Android Beam. If the user of the transferring mobile terminal selects to share the information via Android Beam, the information is shared with the receiving mobile terminal Accordingly, Android Beam is a feature that allows a mobile terminal to push an NDF Data Exchange Format (NDEF) message onto another mobile terminal by physically tapping the mobile terminals together.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus, system, and method for transferring data across mobile terminals using a pairing by Near Field Communication (NFC). In particular, there is a need for a more intuitive apparatus, system, and method for transferring data across mobile terminals using a pairing by Near Field Communication (NFC).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.